kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 3
is the third volume of Kimetsu no Yaiba. Chapters *17. Arrow Demon *18. The Curse *19. Together Forever *20. Zenitsu Agatsuma *21. Tsuzumi Mansion *22. Rushin Boar *23. The Boar Bares Its Fangs - Zenitsu Sleeps *24. Former Member of the Twelve Kizuki *25. Believe in Yourself Synopsis Tanjiro and Nezuko cross paths with two powerful demons who fight with magical weapons. Even help from Tamayo and Yushiro may not be enough to defeat these demons who claim to belong to the Twelve Kizuki that directly serve Kibutsuji, the demon responsible for all of Tanjiro’s woes! But if these demons can be defeated, what secrets can they reveal about Kibutsuji?Kimetsu no Yaiba Volume 3: ViZ Release, Back Cover Extra Pages Kimetsu no Yaiba V3 TP.png|Volume 3 Title Page Volume 03 Extra Page 01.png|Commission of Tanjiro for Cover of WSJ 36/37 2016 Volume 03 Extra Page 02.png|Sketch of Nezuko Volume 03 Extra Page 03.png|Sketch of Tanjiro and Kasugai Crow Volume 03 Extra Page 04.png|Taisho Secrets 1 Volume 03 Extra Page 05.png|Sketch of Inosuke Volume 03 Extra Page 06.png|Taisho Secrets 2 Volume 03 Extra Page 07.png|Taisho Secrets 3 Volume 03 Extra Page 08.png|Sketch of Koyoharu Volume 03 Extra Page 09.png|4-koma 1 ft. in GIGA 2016 Vol.1 Volume 03 Extra Page 10.png|4-koma 2 ft. in GIGA 2016 Vol.1 Volume 03 Extra Page 11.png|Kimetsu Academy Tales 1 Volume 03 Extra Page 12.png|Words of Gratitude & Kimetsu Academy Tales 2 Volume 03 Extra Page 13.png|Volume Cover Sketch Image Context :Disclaimer: 'Sketches' *Nezuko - The commission for the the double WSJ issue only included Tanjiro, so the author drew Nezuko in a dress as a separate sketch to go along. *Tanjiro and Kasugai crow - The crow has thoughts of disgust when he sees Zenitsu clinging onto a girl and thinks of him as a disgrace. *Inosuke - He has a boars head on top of his, his pants are made from deer skin, and his shoes are made from bear skin. *Koyoharu - A sketch of the author's mascot form cheerleading. 'Taisho Secrets' #The author is asking Zenitsu if he is okay. #The author is asking Tanjiro if Nichirin blades can also understand the concept of smell. #The author gossips that Zenitsu originally had black hair, but when he hid on top of a tree during his training, he was struck by lighting and his hair turned blonde. 'Comic Strips' 4 Koma 1 *Right Side - Shigeru and Hanako ask Tanjiro what kind of person he wants to marry, he immediately over thinks their question and tries to come up with a child friendly metaphor. Tanjiro ends up saying that he wants to marry a Shiba Inu that's like a lily. The children then rush to tell their mother their concern for Tanjiro since he said he wanted to marry a dog. *Left Side - Takeo asks Nezuko what kind of person she wants to marry, and she becomes flustered by his sudden question. She reveals that she wants to marry a man similar to a Hisha, and Takeo becomes confused when he realizes that she's referring to a shogi game piece. 4 Koma 2 *Right Side - Tanjiro's Kasugai crow continuously spews random gossip he overhears, which annoys bothers Tanjiro. He then gossips that Tanjiro always smells burnt which immediately concerns Tanjiro and questions if its true. *Left Side - Tanjiro speaks to Tamayo of his concern of being over serious. She casts a Blood Demon Art spell on him to get him to loosen up but ends up making him completely stupid. 'Kimetsu Academy Tales' #Morals officer: Zenitsu. He unwillingly ended up on the morals committee, and does uniforms checks at the gate everyday while being afraid of delinquents. :*Gym Teacher: Giyu. He is too much of a disciplinary and gets complaints from the PTA members. Its said that board of education might make a move, so this looks a little bad for his situation. :2. The author expresses gratitude for the support of their releases, and will continue to work hard. :*Sabito is a member of the Kendo club :*Sakonji works as the school janitor :*Makomo is a member of the Wind instrument club Navigation ru:Том 3 Category:Volumes